Powers Without limits
by Wiberg
Summary: Just me having some fun rewriting the the ending of book 7. the story is the same op until the forest when Voldemort tries to kill Harry. Powerfull, new powers, changes, funny, accidental magic


Every thing was spinning uncontrollable and every sound was oddly muffled. "Aargh, by Merlin's beard" Harry groaned "where am I and what tried to crack my head open"

Someone screeched "HARRY! Your awake!" one short moment before he was engulfed in red hair, belonging to a crying young girl.

"Now, now… step back and let me do the scan!" a female voice said. Followed by the odd tickling sensation of the magic scanning his body. Shortly after, a soft hand smoothly found its way to Harry's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Some one cast a calming and a pain relieving charm at Harry and then walked away from the bed. Just to return with five vials of potions.

"Now Ginny… you are allowed to stay until the other will arrive," the strict voice commanded. Must have been a healer. The healer nearly forced the first vial of potion down his throat. But instantaneously the spinning and muffling of the sounds was brought to an end.

Harry tried to open his eyes and after getting used to the light, which wasn't even really that intense, he could se the blurry outline of Ginny and a female clad in the uniform of Head healer at St. Mungo's. "Here Mr. Potter drink these two vials," said the healer, showing Harry two vials of yellowish potion. " …and you have to take the next two in 5 minutes end then 10 minutes" showing two identically green vials.

"oh… " Harry croaked from his sore throat.  
Harry could barely lift his arms so weak he was. The healer was more gentle this time but nonetheless shoved the yellow potion down his throat, before harry could say anything more.

"argh I've never tasted anything that vile" Harry spat out with much energy. Harry paused, and then realizing that his throat felt fine and his arms weren't that heavy any more. "Merlin that helped, but WHAT happened"

The healer gave him the last yellow vial, which he drank, while she quickly explained that he had been unconscious for nearly one month and that all would be fine, now that he actually did wake up. She trusted Ginny the last two vials and gave her order to keep the timing for the most optimal effect.

"Gunny dear, you can talk to him while I go and get this piece of happy news to Dumbledore and your family"

"Than you, Hanna" Ginny replied.

The healer left the room, just when Ginny leaned in over the bed and gave Harry a soft kiss on the lips. Harry could feel a single tear fall on his cheek when she moved back again. "Um… Ginny what happened!" Harry asked very quietly.

"We thought we lost you" Ginny said tenderly "The time ran out and we were preparing for the Death eaters start the attack on Hogwarts again. None of us knew that you had left to their camp. Why would you do that… to me? to us?" said Ginny with a weak voice that broke at the last part.

Harry found the glasses on the side table while trying to remember. Suddenly the whole battle at Hogwarts and the revelation of Snapes last heroic moment, where he gave the memory to harry. The memory that made Harry understand he had to die, for the sake of… every thing. His friends did not have to suffer, a cruel dead, by the hands of Voldemort or his Deatheaters.

"I… I love you all too much. I could not loose you. I wouldn't allow it" Harry looked into her eyes at that moment and noticed the dark marks under the eyes and hollow cheeks. "Gin… Ginny what happened to… is he dead…Voldemort, did we get him?"

Ginny silently nodded, but then broke down and began to cry. She flung her self over the bed and hugged Harry and hugged him very tightly.

"_I thought we lost you, every one thought you very gone and you would not wake up. When we saw the green flash from the forest followed by the horrible hart-breaking scream_" she sobbed, "_It took nearly half an hour to find you. When we did, you were on the verge of death flat on your back surrounded by dead and unconscious death eaters, we guess half of then had already escaped. Voldemort was dead; he had a big lightning shaped burn nearly halfway through his chest_"

Harry just looked at her in shock

"_You've been out cold for a month - and we could not do ANYTHING to help you! The first two weeks, half of the Order stayed in this room or the room next to this. We thought you would die any minute. They you stabilized but did not get any better before today_."

"_But, I'm back now_" harry said hesitantly, nearly too low to be heard.  
They hugged each other for a while until Harry flinched in pain. Ginny jerked back up to sitting position, apologizing again and again, just when a small bell chimed marking that it was time for one of the potions.

Harry drank it and the pain dimmed again. Ginny sad with the tears running down her chin not daring to hug Harry again, afraid of it might hurt him. But the tears were not tears of hurt or grief any more. The tears were of love and happiness that he had awakened again. She sat there and looked at him with big longing eyes.

"Why does my chest hurt so much?" harry asked Ginny "We… we guess, that the Killing curse voldemort used against you were cast back the same way as when you were a baby" Ginny said, not sounding very sure. "Just this time the scar is a bit …" she froze.

"What ginny? You can tell me"

"Harry the scar goes from your left shoulder to your right lover rib. It's like a big lighting across your hart" she said shaking. "but..?" harry said quizzically

"Harry the scar have healed just fine… but we think your magic core have been damaged or at least scared a bit, so you have to learn to control it again. We don't even know if you still have any magic left"

Harry just looked at her with big eyes, not knowing what to do

As on cue the healer returned "Ginny! We are just guessing about that. Don't tell it as if that is the fact" the healer snapped rather harshly "Mr. potter please drink the last potion now"

After downing the last and most foul tasting potion to date. The healer softened a bit and gave a little smile.

"_Now mr. Potter Ginny here has been by your side all the time. She did not even go home with her family. Dumbledore drops by every second day or so, as well as the other Weasleys and some of the aurors, that fought along you at Hogwarts. You made many people very worried_" she said with a little pink on her cheek "_When you were brought in, your magic were flaring without control, making any kind of treatment impossible_. I've never seen such a raw and powerful display of magic." She said and hesitated a bit.

"Any healing spell was repelled and potions did just not work. Your fever did not go down and your vitals were not good. You were like a little vortex of raw power! Suddenly it stopped and the little magic you emitted after that, seemed very unstable." The healer took a big mouthful of air and continued. "We were then able to bring the fever down and treat the wound properly. We had to give you a magic-suppressing potion, making it impossible to utilize any of you magic" She paused when the Weasleys and Dumbledore walked in to the room. But, she put up a hand and then one finger looking at the arriving people. She faced Harry and said "_The potions you had when you woke were for restoring your magic, mind you that it will not showing any results before tomorrow. Now, I don't want you to try any magic before tomorrow. You understand?_" she paused "_It could sap you last magic if you force it out and in worst case, burst out and do serious damage!" _

The nurse straightened her back and said loudly to everyone in the room "_NO magic before tomorrow, make sure he don't get too exited before then and do anything that could cause unintentional magic outbursts!" _she then turned around and walked towards the door. She shortly paused and slipped a vial with milky white potion to Dumbledore, with a short instruction, before she left the room.

Every one gathered around Harry, but they did not dare ask about how he felt. That ended very fast when he broke the silence ant said, that he was fully awake and fine in contrast to his actual pained condition. Fast followed up with questions about what had happened since the battle and why they had lost.

Two hours went by while they all talked about the worldwide celebration and the tasks in the shadow, the tasks of cleaning up all the mess at the Ministry, the hunt of the last deatheaters and all the funerals. The gathered people decided to break up, when Ginny collapsed at the side of the bed, sleeping with her face on top of harry's hand. People answered the last questions Harry might have and then left with promises to return next day. Ginny were moved the to bed next to Harry, which had been hers to use the entire month since she had flatly denied to leave. But still, she had slept sitting with the head on the edge of harry's bed the most of the time.

Harry woke up the next day rather early and felt oddly enough very good. When he stretched to reach his glasses on small table, the big scar did not hurt and in stead the glasses practically flew into his hand. Perplexed he sad up straight and lokked around in confusion. 'Did any one magically shove them over to him? Naah…'

Ginny woke an hour later while Harry just finished reading all articles of interest in the Daily Prophet.

She asked with a little voice "_Did you intend to leave me that night? Do you still love me?_" she sounded sad and a bit hurt. But she did not look up. Harry looked at her rendered totally speechless. When he saw how trembling and white she had turned in a few seconds. He, without thinking, jumped from the bed and strode over to her bed and embraced her, while gently whispering in her ear. "_no, silly… I went to Voldemort because of my love. I went to him because I could not bear to loose you. I'm pretty sure my last thought were you, your laugh, your smell, your sent, the thought of just holding you… one last time."_

Suddenly both of them were flooded by warmth, happiness and comfort. They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity. But, they were pulled from their little moment when the healer, the same witch as the day before, came to the room and dropped the potion she had intended to give Harry as pain reliever.

"Merlin, how d… how do you… what was that light???" she studdered out.

Harry and Ginny just noticed the golden glow surrounding them when it faltered and disappeared. They looked like two fish trying to breath at shore, before looking at each other in confusion and then nearly instantaneously answering "I have NO idea"

Giggling they both noticed that Harry was standing which made them stop again. Harry let go of Ginny and looked down at him self… he was thinner, granted that he had not used any muscles for one whole month. But still felt fine, a bit stiff, and weak, but nothing more.

Not wanting to be wearing the ugly clothes borrowed from st. mongo's harry started to look for some of the robes Molly left for him last evening. Whishing that he could just acco it, since he could not remember where she put it for him. Suddenly the bag with the robes glided, from under the bed, to his feeds. "_Oh thanks Gin'… that was a help_". In a half shocked state Ginny replied "_But, Harry it was not me and we're alone in here_" Total silence.

Harry slowly took some of the clothing from the bag. Some simple white t-shirt some trousers and a plain set of blue wizard robes. Noticing the slight off shade of blue revealing that this robe was well worn and in need of a re-dye. Harry though that he would try his magic if he could find his wand, since this was a rather simple spell… While he was looking at the table and thinking of the spell he could use for the test. Ginny gasped "_harry … the robes_!!"

So true… they had turned, not only, to a green matching his eyes, they also appeared new and not worn at all.

In amazement Harry exclaimed

"Wow… I need to speak with Dumbledore about this. It seems I'm able to de wandless magic. Great Merlin. I could end up filling a room with water if I'm not care full…."

"shit"


End file.
